Inyuasha enters DBZ
by DJ Cowart
Summary: Ok you remember DBZ enters Inyuasha well Inyuasha, Sango, Shippo, Maruko, Naruku, Kagome, goes to DBZ and some friend are reborn.
1. Kid Buu Destruction

Inyuasha enters DBZ

Chapter one Kid buu destruction

Character: Vegeta, Goku, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Picoccli, Jonnie, Trunks, Bulma, Chi- Chi, Inyuasha, Maruko, Shippo, Sango, Kagome, Broly, Bo jack, Frieza, Naruku.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inyuasha or DBZ.

Summary: Ok in this chapter Goku was prepare to destroy kid buu with the sprit bomb, but there was a change of plans out of nowhere came Inyuasha, Maruko, Shippo, Sango,

Kagome, landing right on Goku making him drop the sprit bomb on Gohan.

Vegeta: What the fuck you wasted the sprit bomb?

Goku: "Hey Vegeta its Inyuasha".

Gohan: "Who the hell is Inyuasha"?

Vegeta: "Damn"!

Kid buu just stood there confuse, Vegeta turn his attention to Goku.

Vegeta: "There's no way that it's those fagget"?

Kagome: "Who the hell are you calling a fucking fagget"?

Vegeta: "…."

Maruko: "Hey it's Goku".

Gohan: "Who the hell are these people"?

Goku: "Remember when me, Vegeta, Gotenks, Went to a different universe, these are the bitches that we were talking about".

Vegeta flew down to were they was standing barely keeping his power to his super sayain 2 form.

Kid buu: "ha ha, I'm sick of playing".

Inyuasha: "Who the hell is he"?

Vegeta: "He's Kid buu, he's made from Majin buu".

Inyuasha: "So he's the bitch you told me about, he's a fucking kid I'll handle him".

Inyuasha grab he's sword and pulled it from he's sword case.

Goku: "Sango, Gohan, Kagome, Shippo, come with, me I'm getting you out of here. Vegeta I'll be right back".

Vegeta: "Hurry up Goku".

Goku look at Vegeta and teleported them out of danger.

30 Minutes later

Inyuasha: "This fucking kid is pissing me off".

Vegeta: "You're just mad because your getting your ass beat".

Maruko: "Vegeta were the fuck is Goku"?

Vegeta: "That bitch, were fucking dieing here and he's off being a bitch".

Inyuasha: "No matter, wind scare"!

Vegeta: "That's not fucking working dumb ass".

Maruko: "He's some how canceling out my wind tunnel, I'm no use".

Vegeta: "Don't make speech of it, get the fuck out of the way".

Vegeta charge at Kid buu while Inyuasha slash his sword, Kid buu vanish, out of nowhere Inyuasha went flying through a wall.

Vegeta: "What the hell"?

Kid buu charged straight at Vegeta punching him in the stomach, then kicking him in the ground, shooting a powerful Ki blast.

Inyuasha: "Hey bitch"!

Kid buu charged with anger in his eyes hitting Inyuasha and making him spit up blood.

Inyuasha: "I'm sick off you".

Vegeta: "What the hell are you going to do"?

Inyuasha: "I'll show you".

Kid buu power up the super Kamehameha.

Inyuasha: "I see it, this fight is over".

Kid buu fire off his super Kamehameha

Inyuasha: "Back lash wave"!

Kid buu: "AAAAAAA"!

Vegeta: "What the hell is that"?

Maruko: "Inyuasha did it, he use the back lash wave".

Inyuasha: "That's the end of that".

Vegeta: "He's dead Kid buu is fucking dead".

Vegeta and Maruko walk over to were Inyuasha use his attack.

Vegeta: "It's pretty strong".

Inyuasha: "….I was going to use that on you".

Inyuasha look Vegeta right in his eyes.

Vegeta: "You really what to go there"?

Maruko: "Let's not get into this big fight".

Inyuasha: "What do we do now"?

Vegeta: "I'm going to the watch tower".

Vegeta took off with Inyuasha and Maruko not far be hide.

Watch tower 1:58   
Vegeta was just landing with Inyuasha and Maruko in his hands.

Maruko: "Thanks for the left".

Vegeta: "You're lucky I didn't drop you".

Maruko: "…."!

Inyuasha: "Hey there's Goku".

Vegeta and the other who just got here walk over to Goku and the others.

Vegeta: "Were the fuck did you go"?

Goku: "Um, were was I, um, I was just there, hold up I'm going to teleport back were I was".

Goku: "I was at tittie bar".

Vegeta: "Ok".

That's the end of the first chapter it's get better and better watch you've love it so please review.


	2. Three old friend

Inyuasha enters DBZ

Chapter two: Three old friends.

Character: Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Videl, Bulma, Chi Chi, Jonnie, Piccolo, Shippo, Inyuasha, Sango, Kagome, Broly, Bo Jack, Frieza, Maruko, and Naruku.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these shows.

A/N: I sorry for any miss spell words or name it won't happen again.

Summary: In this chapter Vegeta and Bulma start to have problem over somebody name Kagome and three villains come back but for what read and find out.

Maruko: "So Goku did you have fun at the tittie bar"?

Goku: "What the hell are you talking about"?

Chi Chi: "Goku"!

Goku turned around and saw Chi Chi and Bulma running towards them.

Vegeta: "My beautiful wife, I live to see her face again".

Goku: "Think your going to hit that tonight"?

Vegeta: "Hell yeah".

Once Bulma and Chi Chi got to were Vegeta and Goku were, they both planted a big kiss on there man, Vegeta pulled Bulma closer to him, Knowing that he almost lost his life again, while Goku stop his kiss and huge Chi Chi.

Inyuasha: "That snake, first he but the move on Kagome, and was marry the whole time".

Kagome: "Hey your right".

Kagome started to walk at Vegeta with anger in his eyes.

Flash back.

Inyuasha: "So why are you out here"?

Vegeta: "Because I kiss Kagome".

Inyuasha: "Yeah right I'm out because, what the fuck"?

Vegeta: "Yeah we kiss, I'm sorry is she your girl friend our something"?

Present

Vegeta: "That bastard".

Right now Bulma and Vegeta was hugging, and Bulma was resting her head on his chest, and Kagome was only 10 feet away from Vegeta, and his face.

Vegeta: "I'm glad you're still her with me Bulma".

As Kagome got closer and more of what Vegeta was saying to Bulma, she got madder and madder.

As Goku and Chi Chi walk off, Bulma and Vegeta was just spreading apart from there hug, Kagome was just raising her hand, and swung down with force and speed, toward Vegeta face.

SMACK!

Everybody turn around to see Vegeta face towards the floor, and Kagome standing.

Bulma: "Who the hell do you think you are"?

Kagome: "This Bastard tried to have sex with me".

Bulma: "Who the hell do you think you're talking to bitch"?

Vegeta: "Oh I forgot about that".

Bulma: "What the hell do you mean Vegeta"?

Bulma stare in Vegeta eye making him break down.

Vegeta: "Well when I was fighting Majin buu-".

Bulma: "Skip the bullshit"!

Goku: "You better spit it out".

Trunks: "Quit being a bitch dad".

Bulma: "Shut up Trunks"!

Goku: "She's piss Vegeta".

Vegeta look at Goku, and he notice a smile was on his face.

Bulma: "Who the hell are you looking at"?

Vegeta: "Well we were alone-".

SMACK!

At the time Piccolo was just landing on the watch tower.

Chi Chi: "Well we got to find a place were they can stay".

Goku: "Yeah me and Chi Chi would love for Maruko to stay with us".

Chi Chi: "I guess Inyuasha and Shippo going to be staying with you Bulma"?

Bulma did not budge from starring in Vegeta eyes.

Bulma: "Yeah I don't mine, do you Vegeta"?

Vegeta did not answer he just two steps back from Bulma.

Bulma: "Trunks it's time to go home".

Trunks: "Yes mom".

Trunks grab his mom.

Trunks: "Follow me Inyuasha".

Inyuasha pick up Shippo, Trunks took of towards the ground.

Goku: "Well you're ready to go Maruko"?

Maruko: "Yeah".

Goku walk towards Gohan.

Goku: "Maruko this is my other son Gohan".

Maruko: "Nice to meet you".

Goku: "He will be fling you home".

Gohan: "Mom"!

At that time Chi Chi was talking to Goten

Chi Chi: "I'll be there in a second".

Piccolo: "Looks like the girls get to stay at the watch tower with me".

Goku: "Goten are you staying here with piccolo"?

Goten: "Yeah, I'll be home before dinner".

Goku: "You have to come early then that, Videl coming over for dinner".

Goten: "Ok".

Chi Chi: "Be good Goten".

Goten: "Ok".

Chi Chi kiss Goten on the four head, then walk toward Goku, and Gohan, Gohan pick up Maruko and flew, with Goku and Chi Chi not far be hide, Goten look at Vegeta, Goten really what'd to stay so he could talk to Vegeta.

Piccolo took Sango and Kagome, on a tour around the house.

Goten ran towards Vegeta laughing.

Vegeta: "What do you what"?

Goten: "What to go for some ice cream"?

Vegeta: "Sure".

Vegeta and Goten took of, meanwhile on the other side of the city three evil villains from the past were be regenerate, Broly, Bo Jack, Frieza, were on the verged of being compete, also a ship was heading towards earth containing another sayain, a new bread of sayain.

So this chapter is finish I hope you like it please review.


	3. A Weird Twist

Inuyasha enters DBZ

Chapter three: A weird twist.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these shows.

Characters: Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Videl, Bulma, Chi Chi, Jonnie, Piccolo, Shippo, Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Broly, Bo Jack, Frieza, Miruko, and Naruku.

Summary: In this chapter three old friends come back but not to do what you think, and looks like there more sajian on the way, but a new breed.

Piccolo: "And here's were you will be sleeping Sango".

Piccolo open the door and Sango walk in and jump on the bed, happy that finely she wasn't sleeping outside.

Sango: "Thanks Piccolo".

Piccolo: "I wonder when Kami coming back from his trip".

In the room Kagome was staying in, she was starring up at the ceiling, still angrier about what happen earlier.

Sango: "Kagome".

Kagome pop up breathing heavy.

Sango: "Are you ok Kagome"?

Sango walk and sat right next to Kagome on the bed.

Kagome: "I'm ok don't worry".

Sango: "Piccolo taking us to view the city",

Sango got up and walk towards the door.

Sango: "Are you coming"?

Kagome was looking down at her feet.

Kagome: "I'll be there".

Sango walk off, and Kagome sat there.

Sango: "Where leaving Kagome".

Kagome got up and ran so she could catch up with them.

Ice cream store

Goten: "So Vegeta are you going to touch your ice cream because I'll eat it.

Vegeta didn't answer.

Goten: "Are you still confused from what happened earlier".

Vegeta: "Why don't mind you business, you're just a kid".

Goten look towards the ground.

Vegeta: "Goten don't take it to hard".

Goten: "Vegeta why can't you every say sorry"?

Vegeta: "Goten why do you spend so much time with me"?

Vegeta was looking right at Goten.

Goten: Well I think you and my father are kind of alike".

Vegeta: "I'm nothing like your father, here".

Vegeta handed the ice cream cone to Goten, and walk away, by the time Goten turn around Vegeta was off.

Goten: "Why is Vegeta like that"?

4 block from the ice store

Bo Jack, Frieza, and Broly, were complete, and confuse of why they were her.

Bo Jack: "How did we get here"?

Broly: "I sick of these".

Frieza: "Of what"?

Broly: "Being beat by Goku".

Bo Jack: "Or Gohan".

Frieza: "So what do we do"?

Bo Jack Turn at a sign the said help wanted.

Bo Jack: "Guess we get a job".

Frieza and Broly look at Bo jack.

Bo Jack: "Hey that's what I'm going to do".

Bo Jack walked off to a hotel.

Frieza: "Looks like were getting a job".

Broly: "Damn it"!

12,250 miles away from the earth

Jonnie: "I have a visual on earth, soon the sajian who killed Frieza will fall to his knees".

The ship was heading at a fast speed it was to land on earth in a hour or two.

Goku House

Goku: "You can stay here in Gohan room".

Miruko: "What about Gohan"?

Goku: "He's staying in the living".

Gohan: "Because this bastard made me".

Goku: "Well me and Gohan are going to train".

Gohan and Goku left.

Chi Chi: "Well what do-".

Miruko was right in front of Chi Chi holding her hands.

Miruko: "Chi Chi will you bare my child"?

Smack!

Chi Chi: "Are you out of your mind I am a married women, with two Kids.

Miruko: "Sorry it's a habit I have, since I can die at any time".

Miruko Turn so he wasn't facing Chi Chi.

Chi Chi: "What?"

Miruko: "Yeah with my wind tunnel, it can swallow my whole body up at any time".

Chi Chi: "What to go for a walk"?

Miruko: "I would like a walk".

Chi Chi and Miruko head out for a walk.

Capsule Corp

Goku and Gohan were just walking in Capsule Corp looking for trunks.

Gohan: "Why are we going to get trunks"?

Goku: "Because I what to see Gotenks power".

Goku and Gohan walked up to Bulma office were trunks and Inuyasha, was sitting.

Inuyasha: "Why are we here again"?

Trunks: "Because my mom getting something".

Goku: "Trunks".

Trunks turned around to see Goku and Gohan walking in the room.

Trunks: "What's up guys"?

Gohan: "We what'd to know do you what to go and spa a little.

Trunks: "It's better than what I'm doing now".

Trunks got up and walk towards Goku and Trunks.

Inuyasha: "Were are you going"?

Goku: "Were just going to train a little".

Inuyasha: "I'm in".

Goku took out his cell phone and called Goten.

RING, RING!

Goten pick up his phone.

Goten: "Hello".

Goku: "It's me Goten".

Goten: "What do you want"?

Goku: "I need you to meet me, at the look out".

Goten: "OK".

Goten hung up the phone and flew off.

Goku and the others took off, Bulma was just walking out at the time.

Bulma: "OK I'm, were did they go"?

Bulma walk to the window and saw them flying a way and Inuyasha being carried by Gohan.

Watch Tower 10 minutes later

Goku and Trunks were training, when Goten landed on the look out.

Goten: "So what do you what dad"?

Goku: "I'll tell you what's we reach the train grounds".

Goku took off, and the others followed.

Car wash

Frieza: "So how much are you paying again".

Manger: "Dude this my last time explaining this to you Mr. Frieza, you get 6 dollars an hour, you work for three hours a day, Monday, Tuesday, Saturday, and Sunday, your pay checks comes out every other Wednesday, bringing your totally to, $252.00 that's your pay check sir.

Frieza: "Thanks".

Manger: "You start next week Monday, be here 7:00am".

Frieza shook his hand wanting to blow his head off, after shaking his hand he flew off.

That's the end of this chapter, four chapter reveals were Bo Jack, and Broly, are working at, and super Sajian 3 Gotenks and Goku go at it read whose win. Review.


	4. The Super Sajian Battle

Inuyasha enters DBZ

Chapter Four: The Super Sajian battle

Character: Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Gotenks, Bulma, Chi Chi, Videl, Jonnie, piccolo, Shippo, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, Broly, Bo Jack, Frieza, Miruko, and Naruka.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these shows.

Summary: Alright in this chapter Gotenks and Goku go at it seeing who's stronger why Vegeta tries to explain to Bulma what happened, between him and Kagome, read and Review.

Goku and the others who were traveling with him was just landing at the battle grounds, it was damage and no city for miles and miles away, Gohan thought the place was fameler.

Gohan: "Dad I fill like I've been here, like a huge battle was fought here,

Goku: ".. You should remember, this is were me and Vegeta battle, when Majin Buu was about to be created".

Inuyasha: "Are we going to fight our what"?

Gohan: "We watch at first then we join in later".

Inuyasha: "Ain't that a bitch".

Goku: "Well Trunks, Goten are you guys ready"?

Goten and Trunks got in the fusion position, soon they were fusing.

Inuyasha: "Fusion for weak leak".

The smoke clear up and Gotenks was standing.

Goku: "Yes I'll finally get to fight ssj3 Gotenks".

Gotenks: "Please dad you're not worth my time".

Goku: "What the hell did you say Gotenks"?

Gotenks was laying down on the ground yawning.

Gotenks: "You're not worth my time, damn how many times do I have to say it"?

Vegeta House

Vegeta was just landing at the front door of his house, afraid to open the door knowing he's been gone for hours, he walked in, and to his surprise Bulma was not waiting in the living room, he walk to the kitchen, in his mind blaming every thing on Inuyasha.

He walk up stair and he notice that he's room door was open, he was still wooed from the battle so he didn't really what to fight with Bulma until he was set. He slid pasted the door and to the guest room, where he always kept extra pair of cloths, after he slid to the bathroom, locked the door, ran him some hot shower water, out Side Bulma new he was home since he walked in the door, Thirty minutes later Vegeta was dressing in the bathroom trying to stall, thinking of what he was going to say to Bulma, and how would she take it. He took a deep breathe, Vegeta grabbed the handle of the door, slowly turn the knob, he slowly stick out his head looking for Bulma. Vegeta thought by now Bulma would be waiting for him right out side of the door. Vegeta walked to his room and saw Bulma sitting on the bed looking at the window.

Vegeta: "Bulma".

As Vegeta got closer he started to sweat more and more.

Vegeta: "Bulma".

This time Vegeta said with fear in his voice, As Vegeta reach out to touch Bulma, Bulma stood straight up, Vegeta was frozen with fear of what she might say, Bulma turn around now looking right at Vegeta, Vegeta cleared his throat, and started to open his mouth, but before he could say anything Bulma was kissing Vegeta, and she was not letting up, Vegeta was confuse. Vegeta finally pull away from Bulma, he was looking at the ground. Bulma grabbed his hands and guided him to the bed, they sat on the bed. Bulma put her hand under his chin and pulled it up.

Bulma: "Vegeta I don't care about what happened earlier, Vegeta I don't what you to leave me, what's yelling going to do, but make you leave me.

Before Vegeta could talk Bulma was kissing him again, but this time they fell into the bed, Bulma took off here gown, and she was wearing a see through bra, and under wears, Bulma un zipped Vegeta pants, she took off his shirt, and then threw his boxers on the ground.

Training Spot

Gotenks was force to fight, our Goku was going to take Goten videos games, both were in ssj3 and weren't showing and misery, Goku was pretty batter up, they were both standing there breathing heavily.

Goku: "What are going to do when the fusion wears of Gotenks"?

Gotenks: "… How about you just the hell up".

Gotenks charged at Goku throwing a ki blast, Goku saw what he was trying to do, so he stood there and took the hit, and out of the smoke came Gotenks with a kick, and Goku was ready, he move to the side and punch Gotenks right in the face.

Gotenks fell to the ground getting up pretty piss, and to his surprise Goku was no were to be found.

Goku: "KAM- EHAM- EHA"!

Out of the sky be hide Gotenks was the kamehameha and coming at a fast speed. When Gotenks finally found out the blast was coming from be hide him, he was frozen, the kamehameha hit with full force. Gotenks got up now madder then ever.

Gotenks: "Super ghost kamikaze attack".

Gotenks Ghosts were pouring out of his mouth and, Goku was freak out by it.

Gotenks: "Alright attack"!

They charged at Goku, Goku started to chuckle, not knowing what the Ghosts could do, the first ghosts threw a punch at Goku move then another grab Goku.

Goku: "Gotenks what the hell is this".

The ghost started to glow bright gold, then boom, it blow up.

Goku: "Ahhh"!

Gotenks lay down, and started to yawn again.

Gohan: "Gotenks you are aware that you only have one minute to the fusion"?

Gotenks: "YO… shut the fuck up".

Gohan just looked around.

Goku came out the smoke, in regular.

Gotenks: "Look like I don't need to worry about that

Gotenks stood up and all of a sudden Goten and Trunks wear standing in front of each other.

Trunks: "Well that's fucked up".

Goten: "Well let's see Gohan and Inuyasha fight a little".

Inuyasha: "Yes I'll finally get to fight"!

Goku: "Yeah that will be good".

Goku, Goten, and Trunks, walked over to wear Gohan and Inuyasha.

Goku: "In a hour I and Gotenks will go at it again".

Gohan and Inuyasha step up to the battle field, Gohan didn't waste time he immediately power up to super sajian 2 and took a fighting position, Inuyasha pulled out his sword.

One Hour Later

Gohan arm was pretty beaten, Inuyasha sword was push to the limits.

Goku: "Ok let me and Gotenks go".

Gohan: "OK".

Inuyasha and Gohan walked off the fighting field.

Goten and Trunks took the fusion position, and fuse.

Vegeta house

Vegeta and Bulma were just getting out of the shower with each other, Vegeta still felt like he needed to get rid of some anger.

Vegeta: "Bulma I what to make sure that I didn't fuck up, so I what to cook for you tonight".

Bulma: "Vegeta you don't like to cook".

Vegeta: "Don't mean I don't know how to".

Vegeta gave Bulma his credit card.

Vegeta: "I what you to go shopping, I'll get dinner ready".

Training spot 

Gotenks had Goku in his Charging ultra buu buu volley ball attack, and he was throwing Goku around.

Gotenks: "What's the matter Goku"?

The volley ball was flying at Gotenks.

Gotenks: "Pay back, KAM- EHAM- EHA"!

Gotenks shot off his kamehameha right at the volley ball, witch Goku was in.

Gotenks: "And he thought he could possible beat me".

Gotenks slowly flew down to the ground.

Goku walk out the fog.

Goku: "Gotenks are you ready"?

Gotenks: "What do you mean"?

Goku: "KAM- EHAM-".

Goku disappeared in mid air, Goku appeared right be hide Gotenks.

Goku: "Say hello to my warp kamehameha".

Gotenks turn around and saw Goku.

Goku: "EHAAAA"!

House Keeper

Lisa: "Well no job has been open, be sides that house that called two weeks ago, I'll call in see now.

Lisa picked up the phone while Broly started to sweat.

Lisa: "There's no answer I'll leave a message, um hello it's Lisa we got some body for the job he will start tomorrow.

Lisa hung up the phone.

Lisa: "Well I'll call you when I get the call back".

Broly shook Lisa hand and walked out.

Goku House

Chi Chi and Miruko were just walking in from there walk.

Chi Chi looks at her phone and notice there was a message.

Miruko: "Looks like you have a message".

Chi Chi went to check the message.

Chi Chi: "Looks like the House keeper place called, I'll call them back".

Chi Chi picks up the house phone, and dials the house keeper place.

Lisa: "Hello".

Chi Chi: "Hi Lisa".

Lisa: "Hello Chi Chi, I hope your calling for your worker"?

Chi Chi: "Yes".

Lisa: "Well he will start tomorrow".

Chi Chi: "Great".

Lisa: "Bye".

Lisa hung up phone and called Broly.

Broly: "Hello".

Lisa: "Come tomorrow at 6:00am to pick up your uniform Mr. Broly".

Lisa hung up the phone.

Training Spot

Gotenks was just getting up from that kamehameha.

Gotenks: "That wasn't so pleasant".

Gotenks look up and a huge ki blast was speeding at him.

Gotenks: "Damn".

Gotenks disappeared.

Goku: "You can't beat me and my own game Gotenks".

Goku vanished too, they clashed at fast speed elbow to elbow, they spread apart, then quickly hitting each other, both surprise of the speed they were flying at, Goku back up this time coming with a small kamehameha, Gotenks moved to the left, then zoom at Goku with a kick to his face, Goku flew back while Gotenks flowed up with a

kamehameha of his own.

Vegeta House

Vegeta was just getting done cleaning the house, he pulled out his cell phone and called Trunks

Training Spot

Gotenks: "hold on I got a call".

Gotenks pulled a cell phone out his pants.

Gotenks: "ello".

Vegeta: "Trunks".

Gotenks: "No Gotenks".

Vegeta: "Gotenks".

Gotenks: "Yes".

Vegeta: "I'll call later".

Vegeta House

Vegeta: "Well I can forget getting help from trunks".

Vegeta walk towards the door and felt huge amount of energy going off.

Vegeta: "Well I'm off".

Vegeta lock the doors to his house and flew off.

Down Town

A big explosion wit off causing a huge force off wind blowing off in every direction, Piccolo, Kagome, and Sango were only about two blocks down and they felt the force of the wind.

Piccolo: "What the hell is that"?

Piccolo looked in the direction of were he felt the wind come from, out of nowhere a blinding light covered over 10 miles and every direction, after the light cleared Piccolo was nowhere to be found, he was on his way to the crash landing, once Piccolo arrived at the landing he was surprise of what he saw.

Piccolo: "I-t it's a sajian ship".

The door open slowly and everybody was surrounding.

Piccolo: "Get back everybody".

Smoke started to pour out the space ship, and a sajian was standing.

Piccolo looked serious, and ready to fight, the sajian got out of his ship and flew out of the hole he made in the ground, he did landed on the ground, his hair was black and, and it was in a pony tail, he walk over to Piccolo, Piccolo tighten up his fist.

Jonnie: "Well this is earth, Vegeta should have destroyed this planet".

Piccolo: "You now Vegeta".

Jonnie: "Yeah, never mind that I'm looking for um Goku".

Piccolo: "Why"?

Jonnie: "He is the sajian who defeated Frieza"?

Piccolo: "Yeah".

Jonnie: "Well in need to get him off my shoulders".

Piccolo: "You work for Frieza".

Jonnie: "Yeah even though his dead, I'll carry out his plan to take over the universe in his honor".

Piccolo: "You will have to get through me".

Jonnie: "Please my scouter read your power limited and it's nothing compared to mine".

Piccolo: "Let's see".

Piccolo charged at Jonnie hoping he can put a start to it before it get bad.

Jonnie: "And here a thought all the nameks were dead to bad".

Jonnie caught Piccolo punch.

Jonnie: "You will have to do better than that".

Jonnie flicked his wrist and Piccolo went flying.

Jonnie: "No wonder you're the only namek left and the whole universe".

Piccolo came bursting out of a building be hide Jonnie, he punch Jonnie right in his kidney, spit flew out of his mouth, he flowed up by tripping Jonnie, and before Jonnie hit the ground Piccolo sent a ki blast at Jonnie stomach, Piccolo landed and wipe the blood of his lip.

Piccolo: "Watch what you say".

Jonnie walked out of the cement that was piled on him, he then started to dust him self off".

Jonnie: "prepare to die namek".

Near by Vegeta could sense the energy mass of energy, almost as powerful as his.

Vegeta: "Where is that power coming from, damn I can't so get UN focused so fast"?

Vegeta flew off to the grocery store.

Restaurant

Bro Jack was just finishing his ship at the restaurant, and walking out the door.

Michael: Bro Jack where are you going"?

Bro Jack: "Well I did my ship so I'm going home".

Michael: "Well check the sheet again then you will see that you work till midnight".

Bro Jack: "Why the hell did I come in early"?

Michael: "Because you're dumb".

Bro Jack walks back to the kitchen.

Tomorrow Morning

Goku woke up to the sound of somebody knocking on the door, walked down the stair to the door.

Goku: "Who the hell is at the door at 7:00am, it better be good or I'm going to kick some ass".

Goku open the door and to his surprise Broly was standing right in front of Goku.

Goku: "Broly"!

Broly: "Kakort".

Chi Chi had notice Goku wasn't by her, she got dress and walked down stair, and she notice her front door was open, she ran out side and saw Goku in super sajian, and Broly just regular.

Chi Chi: "Goku what are you doing"?

Goku: "Stay inside Chi Chi".

Chi Chi ran out side and grabbed Broly hand.

Chi Chi: "You're here for house keeping right"?

Broly: "Yes".

Chi Chi took Broly in the house and showed him around.

Goku: "Son of a bitch".

Goku walked in the house following Chi Chi and Broly.

Well that's the end of chapter four so I hope you like this chapter, next chapter some bad guys get really mad, and looked like Naruka got into DBZ world, looks like action is starting to pick up.


	5. Back to his old ways

Inuyasha enters DBZ

Chapter five: Back to there old ways.

Characters: Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Inuyasha, Goten, Miruko, Kagome, Bulma Chi Chi, Videl, Jonnie, Piccolo, Shippo, Sango, Gohan, Gotenks, Broly, Bo Jack, Frieza, and Naruka.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these shows thank you.

Summary: "Half way though the story and it's going to speed up fast, Naruka some how get to the DBZ world and all chaos breaks loose, and three villains has a change of heart read and find out bitches.

Goku was on the phone talking to Vegeta.

Goku: "That son of a bitch Broly is basically living in my fucking house and I fucking hate it".

Vegeta: "I'm sorry what did you say now"?

Goku: "Vegeta stop playing".

Vegeta: "... I'm not playing, what were you saying"?

Goku: "Well Vegeta since you what to play so much why don't you kiss my ass".

Vegeta: "So you're gay now".

Goku: "… Shut the hell up Vegeta".

Vegeta: "Ok Goku it seem like your going through some hard times so king Vegeta is here to support you".

Goku: "Vegeta I'm going to beat your ass, and I'm not fucking playing".

Vegeta: "Sure Goku".

Goku: "No, no I'm serious I'm going to beat the hell out of you".

Vegeta: "Ok why don't you tell Chi Chi this"?

Goku: "I can't Chi Chi been fluttering with Broly all day and it's pissing me off".

Vegeta: "Man you better go down there and get your women, shit, you need to stop hanging out in your room like a little bitch, and that's for real".

Goku: "You're Vegeta I'm going to walk down there and take my women".

Vegeta: "Call me after everything goes down".

Goku: "Ok".

Goku hung up the phone, and Bulma was just pulling up to Goku house.

The door rung twice before Chi Chi heard it.

Chi Chi: "I'll get it".

Broly grab Chi Chi hand as she tried to turn around to answer the door.

Broly: "It's my job so I'll answer the door for you".

Chi Chi: "Oh thank you so much Broly".

Broly walked towards the door, and as he reach the door he looked out the window to see who it was.

Broly: "There's a mid age women at your door with blue hair".

Chi Chi: "Let her in she's probably Bulma".

Broly open up the door, and for sure it was Bulma, Bulma walked in the door happy and cheerful.

Chi Chi: "Hi Bulma, Broly you can start cleaning up the back yard".

Broly walk to the back yard, and Goten came walking down the stairs half a wake.

Goten: "What's to eat mom"?

Chi Chi: "Your dad to make you some thing".

Goten walked up the stairs, as Bulma and Chi Chi walked into there special room, that only Chi Chi and Bulma can come in, if caught in there you would had to pay a deep punishment.

Chi Chi: "So how did dinner with Vegeta go"?

Bulma: "It was beautiful, wonderful, I wish that night never would have ended, but that could never happened again".

Chi Chi: "So even thought he cheated on you, you fill that way"?

Bulma: "It's not really cheating to me".

Chi Chi: "Let's go shopping for the kids".

Bulma: "Great".

Chi Chi: "I'll leave a note so they will know were we went".

Chi wrote the note, and sat it on the counter, and then Chi Chi and Bulma slid out the house.

Vegeta House

Inuyasha and Trunks was just waking up, Inuyasha walked down stairs just to see Vegeta in the kitchen reading a magazine about the strongest bodies.

Vegeta: "Hm these are all chumps".

Vegeta turn his head in the direction of Inyuasha.

Vegeta: "How are felling today"?

Inuyasha: "Good".

Shippo was now walking down the stairs.

Shippo: "Hey what's for breakfast"?

Vegeta: "I don't know".

Shippo: "Then how bout you make something".

Vegeta: "Ah I know bake Shippo, tender in a spicy sauce, then roasted with potatoes".

Inuyasha: "But that's sound more of a dinner, don't you think Shippo"?

Shippo was shaking in fear, and couldn't even speak.

Vegeta: "How about fried Inuyasha, with a side of corn, we will skip breakfast".

Inuyasha: "How bout I kill you".

Vegeta: "Any time, anywhere bitch".

Inyuasha: "You pick where you will be defeated shamefully, and why so bitter"?

Vegeta: "Because you and that bitch Kagome, tried to mess up my relationship".

Inuyasha: "What, bitch you fuck up not me".

Vegeta: "How bout we settle it"?

Inuyasha: "When and where".

Vegeta: "Time Chamber, at 3:00pm".

Inuyasha: "I'll be there".

Vegeta and Inuyasha walked there different directions.

Look out

Piccolo: "were the sajian"?

Piccolo woke up from being knock for almost twelve hours

Sango: "It's ok Piccolo".

Piccolo: "How did we get up here"?

Sango: "Don't worry about it".

Kagome: "Piccolo".

Kagome came running out the other room, with a wet tall.

Kagome: "Here this will help your rune".

Piccolo: "Thanks, so were did the sajian go"?

Sango: "Well Kagome shot one of my arrows, it nib him and he left".

Kagome: "It nib his arm but, he looked pretty hurt".

Trunks hide out 

Trunks was training, trying to get to super sajian just like his dad.

Trunks: "Come on, Double Buster".

Down From the air, came a face Trunks never seen before.

Trunks: "Who are you"?

Jonnie: "I Jonnie, a new breed of sajian, and I'm looking for the guy who destroy Frieza".

Trunks: "How did you get here"?

Jonnie: "I sense your power level".

Trunks: "What I was only using, not evening using power".

Jonnie: "Well I sense it, and to me your power is the power of a sajian".

The sajian took his battle position.

Trunks: "This will be great for my training".

Trunks quickly went super sajian full power.

Jonnie: "Come on".

Trunks charged at Jonnie with a punch, Jonnie moved, Trunks follow up with a kick catching Jonnie of guard.

Trunks: "Yeah".

Jonnie: "Nice kick".

Jonnie open the attack sending a ki blast hoping to catch Trunks off guard, but Trunks was ready popping up over Jonnie then punching Jonnie right in the face, as Trunks touch the floor, he quickly came up with a upper cut knocking Jonnie to the sky, Then Trunks follow up with a double buster making a direct hit. Trunks watch the body fall to the ground, and then hit the ground shaking the area he was in.

Trunks: "And he sad he was tough".

The sajian made his way back to were Trunks was standing.

Trunks: "How do you know about sajian any way"?

Jonnie: "Make your move bitch".

Trunks: "Fine".

Trunks dashed in a zig zag motion, then appearing in front him, but in a couching stands, he pop up kicking Jonnie in the face making him lift off the ground and flying up to the sky, Trunks flew up chasing after him, once he got higher then Jonnie he hit him with a kick him straight to the ground, then Trunks got a head of him again this time clutching his hands together to make a giant fist, he hit him back up in the sky, and kept the same motion going. About 5 miles away Vegeta could since his own son energy, and he was on his way to se why was it so high. Trunks had hit him one more time, making him fall straight to the ground, Jonnie hit the ground making tons of dust, and rocks fly everywhere. Trunks slowly floated down to the ground, breathing heavily.

Trunks: "Are you dead yet, jeez I can since his power level still".

Jonnie: "That was good, but you need more than that to kill me".

Trunks: "Ok".

Trunks sent a ki blast, then another, then another, and he kept the motion going, speeding up each time he shot off a ki blast, but Trunks couldn't hit him, he was dodging ever last one of them.

Trunks: "Stay still"!

Trunks put both hands in the air making the biggest ki blast that he made yet, he throw the blast, it was faster then all they other. Jonnie moved just in time sweat was dropping from the sajian, and when he turned around, Trunks was in front of Jonnie kicking him in the gut, and as he kick him, he came with punch, Trunks grabbed Jonnie shirt, making sure he couldn't escape, he pulled him down, then up front he blast ki blast at Jonnie stomach at rapid speed. A big expulsion appeared in the sky.

Trunks floated in the air looking down were he last saw Jonnie fall. He popped up be hide Trunks, but Trunks was ready he simple elbow Jonnie in the stomach, he removed his elbow from Jonnie stomach, Jonnie bend over holding his stomach, Trunks the flew up then came sown with speed kicking Jonnie in the back. Jonnie flew towards the ground hitting the ground harder then he had before.

Trunks: "You're finished".

Trunks started to dust off his shoulder.

Jonnie: "Really kid, you're pretty good".

Trunks disappeared then pop up about 3 feet away from the sajian.

Jonnie: "But now it's over for you".

Trunks: "What do you mean"?

Jonnie: "You're not the only one with a trick like that".

Trunks: "What do you mean"?

Jonnie: "Watch".

Jonnie hair started to rise, his power energy was yellow, and red, so was his hair, once he was completed his hair looked like Goku in super sajian one.

Jonnie: "Remember when you asked how I knew you where a sajian, well only a power like yours can be a sajian, and this little for I'm in, it my phoenix super sajian.

Trunk: "What"?

A/n: phoenix super sajian has the same amount of power of a super sajian 2, thanks for reading.

Jonnie: "Try kicking me now".

Trunks was frozen with fear, but out of stupidity he charged at Jonnie kicking him in his face, he didn't even budge.

Trunks: "What ahhh, let go of my foot"!

2 miles away

Vegeta: "I since a energy, that's almost stronger than mine, it's not Kakarot".

Trunks Training spot

Trunks was now out of super sajian and was crawling on the round barely staying concussion. Jonnie then picked up Trunks by the hair. He put Trunks in the bear hug squeezing tighter and tighter each second, Trunks was screaming in pain trying to kick him in the shin.

Jonnie: "I'll end it".

Trunks: "Ahh, HELP ME DAD"!

CRACK!

0.5 miles away

Vegeta was completely stop in his tracks, shooken up, he knew that something happened to his son, and he couldn't move for the moment. Once he gain back his since he power through the sky rushing to find his son, It was harder to find him, but once he say purple hair he zoomed down to see if his son was dead or not.

Vegeta walked up to the body and he saw that Trunks was breathing, but barely, in side Vegeta was beating him self up about it.

Vegeta: "What the hell happened to you Trunks"?

There was no answer since Trunks was un concussion.

Goku House

Goku was passing through the kitchen when he saw Broly, he walked up to Broly and tapped him on the shoulder.

Broly: "Yes".

Goku: "You work for me now, right"?

Broly: "Yeah".

Goku: "Sweet, who does this remind you of"?

Goku rolled his eyes to the back of his head.

Goku: "Kakarot, Kararot".

Broly just continue to wipe down the table.

Goku: "This is going to be great, I'm going to that's Chi Chi, by making love to her".

Goku ran up the stairs clicking the hills of his feet.

Inuyasha world

Naruka had just found out that Inuyasha had been living in a different world so a priest had made him a portal to the world, and he was just walking in the portal.

West City

Naruka was just walking down the street, confuse about were he was, and how people was dress, he just started to attack people and things.

3:00pm hospital 

Inuyasha and Vegeta was in the hall way arguing about a different time to fight, but Inuyasha won, so Vegeta and Inuyasha made there way to the time Chamber.

Two days later

All weak Goku been making fun of Broly, and Broly had enough of it, he was in the back yard cleaning the swimming pool when Chi Chi came out.

Chi Chi: "Um I got a question, why have Goku been saying Kakarot so much, and what the hell does in mean"?

Broly throw down the net standing completely up.

Broly: "Kakarot, Kakarot"!

Chi Chi: "Not you to".

Broly Grabbed Chi Chi head slamming it to the ground then, blow up her house then flew off laughing.

Well that's the end of chapter five I hope your really liking the story, were half way thought keep reading.


End file.
